epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-7078973-20131208071536/@comment-9192798-20131208121856
I'll support Urkel vs. sheldon anytime! Seriously, the way they are presented they are meant to be rivals! Clearly people say Sheldon is smarter, but he is also much more annoying and performs like a robot. WHile Sheldon's IQ is said to be over 180, Steve once mentioned his IQ was about 254! Not to mention, as opposing to Sheldon't theorethical occupation, Steve actually makes good of his brain and builds revolutionary inventions in his lab... altough most of them malfunction on first trial. What goes in Sheldon's favor is the fact that through the working of his mind he's actually moved forward in physics and is relentless in revolutionaring the way we see universe and understanding it, going so far to lead an expedition to the North Pole... and having the fail of his lifetime. Other than Steve, Cooper actually has a PHD, and what's a plus in his side is that he is loved by his family (despite not being religios), while Steve was constantly being rejected by his own parents (it is known his own dad tried to push him back into his womb on birth, and almost got him killed by cutting off the ropes on his parachute). However, while Steve may be a bit creepy (he was initially believed to eat rats), Sheldon is doubtlessly more annoying. He repeadedly claims ownership of a spot in his appartment, he makes a list of about 20 demands for a single breathloaf on breakfast, along with many other demands regarding his meal's structure, consistence, ingredients and temperature, he often misunderstands coloquial talk, and has trouble understanding sarcasm, and is obsessed with regular schedule despite claiming he does not have OCD. "He's not crazy, his mom had him tested". Both Sheldon and Steve posess knowledge way beyond their classic fields of work, including history, biology, technology, geology and biochemistry. Sheldon is far way more educated in comic-books and geek interests than the otherwise nerdy Steve, but Steve has a better grasp for social life and popular culture, and is without a doubt a better neighbour. Then there's Steve's absolute trump card: his luck with the ladies. While Sheldon almost entirely disregards social interaction in favor of his work in theorethical physics (which he may see as a pro instead of con), Steve is relentless in oursuing love, which he eventually claims in a much shorter period of time than Sheldon forms his relationship with Farrah Fowler. Also, with Steve's invention, the Transformation Chamber, he can take up the alter ego of Stephan Urquel, a charming and charismatic individual that puts the entire male Big Bang Theory cast to shame. So, overall, the rap between the two would include dozens of mind-complexity, smartness facts between the two, not to mention their trademark quotes ("Howdy, neighbour", "Bazinga", "Did I do that", "Get out of my spot", etc.) "You're a tornado in loafers, but I'm a science hurricane."- Sheldon Cooper "I've got a lab of wonders. What have you invented?" -Steve Urkel Regarding Grinch and Scrooge, I think someone did that, and it's pretty good, no need for Nice Peter and EpicLloyd to reinvent that wheel.